Once Upon a Lunchtime Dreary
by Spritefyre
Summary: At a school of literally, and figuratively, grey-scale, a person, who is a rainbow, changes the scheme of things.  title taken from first line of Edgar Allen Poe's the Raven, Everything  dealing wih titles of chapters will be lines from poems.
1. Prolouge

Hello, this is my first story. I hope it is OK! Please respond, if you flame, IDC, please help me get it ok! My first chapter is a test. This is chapter 0. It is a setting explanation. Chapter one is story. This is basically PROLOUGE. Please tell me if it's OK!

Riding the bus was monotonous, you half-slept on the way to school, half-slept the way back, no talking, just sleeping. School was monotonous, spiritlessly trudging from one class to another. Everyone at school was dark and dreary. Everything felt grey, no life at all. The walls were grey, chairs white, desks black. Everything in grey-scale, our uniform was cheerless.

Everything was about tournaments. We just had to compete to get more jewel shards. The more jewels you had, the more formidable a foe you were. Every class had a tournament. Different tournaments had different values.

List of characters and what they play. (Hard thing) I won't show my OC though. : 3 you see that in like 2nd chapter, or first, I don't know. This is chapter 0.

Characters:

Naraku-Principal

Kaede-VP

Muso-Language's head

Kyokubu-Football teacher/head

Mukotsu-Science/alchemy head

Renkotsu-Engineering head

Genkotsu-Fencing teacher/head

Suikotsu-School nurse

Jaken-Eng head

Yura-Fashion head

Kagura and Jakotsu-Cheerleading teachers/heads

Mioga-History teacher

Totosai-metal/wood shop head

-STUDENTS-

Kikyo-captain of cheerleading team

Kagome-2nd on cheerleading team

Kirara-School mascot

Sango-Unimpressive spot in cheerleading team

Rin-4th on rank of cheerleaders

Kohaku-Wide Receiver

Hakudoshi- 2nd on fencing team

Inuyasha-Quarterback on football team/

Shippo-Water boy

Miroku-Wide receiver

Kanna – on fencing team

Sesshomaru-fencing captain

Students of Wolfden School (all of demon-wolf tribe is in here, only these I know)

Koga-Quarterback

Ginta-Wide Receiver

Hakkaku-Wide receiver

Aayame-Cheerleading Captain


	2. Chapter 1, Common Spring, from Alone

Sorry for prologue, if anything is need to be changed, I will! Please don't be afraid to say ANYTHING!  
>I hope this is ok for all of you. Also, this is all new, writing stories like this… I feel like my Sims… I will frequently say… I love you! (2 diff types of love, 3 33333 love and like love… it's the 2nd one…)<p>

Each section is about a different family/group, in the main point of view of one person, most of the time. just FYI. Please don't be afraid to flame, as long as there is something that can help me in your flame, idc I want tips! Love you: 3

ONE THING, I HAVE ABSOLUTLY NO KNOWLEDGE ABOUT FOOTBALL, I HAVE TO LOOK IT UP… I AM SO HORRIBLE, ARENT I?

* * *

><p>"Kagome…" Inuyasha suddenly shouted, startled. He had been having a bad dream. His girlfriend, Kagome, had fallen off the pyramid, and broke her ankle. He suddenly remembered, she did, and then the guiltiness kicked in. He had seen the falling, he was next to them. The person he ran to first was, was… Kikyo. Kagome had tried to act strong… but he only felt the need to get to Kikyo… He left Kagome there, her ankle in a weird position. When he realized, he dropped Kikyo, and scrambled to get to Kagome instantly. When she saw him, she pushed him away, said "JERK!" and instead, Kohaku and Miroku helped her to the nurse Dr. Suikotsu, in his office. "Crap!" he Raged, "I should've gotten to her first!" He got up, and called Kagome, who immediately answered, and shouted "I hate you, you, little…" *ka-chick* *beeeeeeeeeeeeep* "she hung up…" He decided to go to sleep and mull it over.<p>

Sesshomaru was having a good dream, he was dreaming about chasing cats… as a dog, he had no idea why, but it made him feel better. Of course, it wasn't happily. He was angry, and every time he caught a cat, he tore them to shreds… There was blood, fur, and bones flying everywhere. Then suddenly, he heard "Kagome… CRAP! I should've gotten to her first…"From his younger brother, Inuyasha. He was angry at his brother, he imagined his brother as one of the cats, and it instantly made him feel better.

* * *

><p>Kohaku and Sango lived so close to the school, so they walked. When Kagome slept over that one time, she said it was much better walking than riding the bus. Though, Sango would rather ride the bus to get out of the icy coldness of the air. "do you think Kagome is ok?' asked Kohaku. Kohaky had been sorry for Kagome, though, her ankle was only sprained. "I don't know, but I think it it is funny she is trying so hard to keep Inuyasha's attention." kagome had made all of them promise to pretend that her ankle was actually broken, so Inuyasha would have to do something wo Kikyo. "I think it is funny she is coming to school, Inuyasha will have a hard time, I can tell!" Kohaky chortled. "oh look, we're here!" Sango said. "yay!" Caroled Kohaku. "I have a strange premonition about today." Alluded Sango.

* * *

><p>Kagome and her adopted sister, Rin, always sat across from one-another, both backpacks on Rins side seat; Inuyasha and Kagome sat together on the other side. But today, Rin and Kagome sat together, and put their packs (and crutches) by Inuyasha, and talked together the whole ride. Inuyasha seemed to watch Kagome with care, he seemed worried. Kagome noticed this, and planned to use this later on. Kagome wasn't really the manipulative type, but when it came to people's feelings, she was really educated. She could tell, and use it to her benefit. When they got to the school, they let everyone pass by, and got off last. Kagome asked Inuyasha to 'help' her get off, and Rin just watched, and smirked behind her hand, at the situation.<p>

* * *

><p>Miroku and Shippo were on the same bus, they conversed about many things, mostly Kagome and her 'broken' ankle. "Hey, Miroku?" "Hm?" "What do you think of the person sitting right next to us, the new person?" "She is beautiful, to me. Her long, straight hair is a very light blond color, but has many highlights of many colors." "That was the thing I noticed first!" "Her eyes are a piercing ice blue, even more icy than Sesshomaru, but, more kinder." "I definitely agree, looking at Sesshomaru is a very icy matter." "she appears very tall, with long legs." "yes… and what exactly are you getting at?" Miroku stared at the new person, especially in, lets just say, the chest area. "voluptuous curves as well." "yes… ok, I will talk to her." Shippo always had a bit of trouble talking to new people, but this person had kind features, and a kind, wide smile. "umm, hi…" Shippo blushed. "Hi, how are you?" she asked "good, you?" "oh, I am really good, and I enjoyed the conversation you had about my body, very, interesting." "haha, yah, that's Miroku for you, a ladies man, and a player." "I can see that." She growled. "oops" choked Miroku. "Whats your name, I heard you guys talking about me, but I never caught it." "My name is Shippo, Yours?" "Joy, Joy Brinel. People say it fits my personality perfectly.<p>

* * *

><p>This is the end of this chapter. Sorry to anyone who doesn't like the fact of Rin being Kagome's sister, even if it is adopted. These are all the main characters, but mostly the 5, and Joy.<p>

RAS'96 OUT


	3. Darkness There and Nothing More

Ok guys. This is a new one… Obviously, I am writing up a STORM! Just some helpful information, 'lip reading', *sound effects* and "dialogue" FYI to peeps.

* * *

><p>Kanna looked back and saw Miroku, Hippo, and a new girl all talking. She decided to watch and read their lips. Being a shy person, she can't get herself to go up and talk to others. 'So, you're Joy, right?' asked Miroku. So, she was joy, nice name, for her. 'Yes, and I asked Hippo how he felt, so, you?' 'Oh, I am perfectly well my fair lady! 'And Shippo, why do you two sit together? You seem to not get along too well, you're personalities sort of clash…'she said' Really?' Shippo asked. 'I never noticed it…' Miroku commented. 'I was just kidding' she joked, ' you two are so close, it's almost like you…'she covered her mouth with her hand. "WE ARE NOT" they yelled. 'Those who deny it usually is, well those who do it greatly.' Kanna decided to stop watching them, and turned away She then heard, "hey, you. White haired girl, the one who was watching us…" Kanna turned. "Yeah, you, whets your name?" Kanna nudged her brother. He said "her name is Kanna" "and yours?" she inquired "Hakudoshi" "well, Hakudoshi, would you and Kanna mind if I came over there to talk to you guys?" "Let me ask her" Hakudoshi voiced. He looked at Kanna, she shrugged, probably meaning "I don't care" She doesn't mind, and as long as she doesn't, I don't." he asserted. "Well, ok then Hakudoshi, I am coming, is there a seat available across from you?" a person called to Joy, "there is a seat available next to me!" "Ah and your name? I am Joy." "My name is… Kikyo" Joy waited for a red light, and then dashed up to the front of the bus. "Thank you Kikyo!" "No mind, I will just look out the window" "I don't want you to do that! Please converse with us!" Kikyo whispered "how dare you "It seems Joy didn't hear her, But Kanna sure saw! "I guess you don't want to talk to us then…" Joy thought aloud. "So, Kanna and Hakudoshi how are you?" "Fine…"Hakudoshi quipped. "Well then… what is your favorite food…?"<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome, Inuyasha, and Rin all got off together. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with pity, and said icily "Well, it seems as though my ass of a brother has messed up GREATLY." *laughs* Sesshomaru looked at all three of the people in front of him; he paused slightly at Rin and looked away. All four of them got off the bus, Sesshomaru went to his area. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin all went to their spot and saw Kohaku and Sango. "Rin, you and Kohaku hold me up… Inuyasha, go stand over there" she pointed to a spot just slightly away from them, still close enough to be within the group, but just far enough to be out of it. Inuyasha spotted Miroku and Shippo coming at them. He also saw a strange new person saying her salutations to Kanna and Hakudoshi, She ran to Shippo and Miroku, and Faced the group. They all got there, and the girl said "My name is Joy, Joy Brinel, I already Know Miroku and Shippo, but the rest of you I don't Know… what are your names?" "Kagome" "sango" "Kohaku" "Inuyasha" "Remandd I have to go… Joy, can you hold my sister up in my place?" "I can carry her if you'd like!" "That won't be necessary; I don't need to be picked up!" "Awl, fine""I need to go too" Kohaku interjected. "Need to meet someone." "I am Joy, my name fits me perfectly, and I hope to be friends with you guys!" "Sure ok!" "Want to talk with us?" "I'd love to, so how'd you all get to be friends?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Les go Sango!" Kohaku said "ok Kohaku, wait for me!" we're here first today! Hey, Kohaku, want to do something? Let's call…<p>

* * *

><p>"I'd love to, so how'd you all get to be friends?" "Well, what we did was…" "Well hello, woman, remember you are MINE!" "No, you are mine Koga" Aayame squeaked "well, you are both mine, I should say all three of you, but there is a new beauty here… how are you my lovely lady?' he coaxed Joy. But Joy would have none of it. "Well, Koga, my name is Joy, and I am not yours, Neither is any of these three, go romance some other people, but not us, go Romance the woman you have on your arm. Just not us." Koga looked stunned "but most ladies swoon to me…" he croaked. "Shoo" Inuyasha insisted.<p>

* * *

><p>Well everyone, my time here tonight is done, love ya'll and I hope this is ok for all of you… I am writing a chapter a day… lol!<p> 


End file.
